The God of No Name: Tertia Concerto
by monkan
Summary: One year after "Secundo Sonata". One of Loki's spells goes wrong and he has to suffer through the consequences, luckily there is Thor to help him relieve the agony. Thor/Loki. Don't like? Don't read. Rating: M. Warnings inside. COMPLETE.


~ The God of No Name: Tertia Concerto ~

By: Monkan

Warnings: M/M, Sex (everything included), Solo, Incest,

Rating: M (Mature audience only)

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology.

A/N: I don't know. If you like this addition, then review on it and let me know. I like to hear your thoughts.

Summary: One year after "Secundo Sonata". One of Loki's spells goes wrong and he has to suffer through the consequences, luckily there is Thor to help him relieve the agony.

_**~ Asgard ~**_

Loki moaned as his hips rocked on the hard object filling his backside, and his hand which was stroking his aching shaft in rhythm. His feet planted firmly on the bed as he spread his legs even wider, giving himself more space to pleasure himself.

"Oh, Gods All Mighty!" he groaned. His right hand gripping the base of the object as he plunged it inside his ass. With no thought, only feeling the pleasure, he threw his head back on the pillow and arched his hips into the air. His muscles clenching in agony around the long, thick object in pulsing lust.

His whole body dripped with sweat and he could feel drops falling from his heated flesh and lading on the bed cover, running down his long neck. Down his legs and thighs. The black hair that he had taken such great pride in styling today lay in a mess around his head. His lips parted as he gasped in breaths while his hand didn't slow down.

The hard shaft was being jerked in rapid, powerful strokes. The head of his prick disappearing and re-appearing in his fist.

"Yes." He moaned. "Yes. It's so good. Like that. Harder. Harder." he coaxed himself. "Fuck me. Fuck me!" he continued. "Oh, yes." he hissed. "It feels so good." He turned his head into the pillow.

"Faster." he panted. "Harder." his hands moving as fast as they could. "Deeper." he forced the object as deep inside him as he could but he still trashed his head on the pillow with his brow knitted.

"No. No good. Not enough." he said whining, his body not able to reach its peak.

If only he had been more careful.

* * *

_**3 Hours Earlier.**_

"Hey, dear brother." Thor said as he walked into his brother's study. It was a sanctuary for Loki where he could practice his gift of magic without being disturbed or disturbing others with the result. Of course this simple rule didn't apply to his lover and brother, Thor. "Are you hiding yourself on a fine day like this? Why don't you come with me and go to our ''spot'' and have some fun?" he dodged a floating urn as he stared at it in wonder.

The trickster, who hadn't acknowledged Thor's arrival, was sitting with his nose in a thick book of spells. In front of him was a bowl with water in it. He was so focused on the spell at hands that he failed to noticed the oaf coming closer to him.

"Brother?" Thor asked as he bent forward right in front of Loki.

The younger Asgardian jumped high where he sat, book and heart with him.

"Thor!" he exclaimed while catching his breath. Don't scare me like that. What have I told you about entering here without my permission?"

The heir's face turned into that of a scolded child.

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

It kind of irritated Loki that he couldn't stay angry when Thor did that face and that voice. He waved his hand dismissively. "Just don't forget it next time. What did you want?"

Almost immediately, Thor perked up and his face turned into a face of childish expectations. Sometimes Loki wondered if this really was the future King of Asgard.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go some place? Together? Spend some time together?" the blond God said hopefully.

Loki's lips twitched and so did his prick. For them to spend time together would mean sex. He liked the idea and he could feel the longing ache in his ass, almost forcing him to relent.

"I'm sorry, Thor." Loki said as he put the book down and let Thor come closer. "I would love to go with you but I can't at the moment. I have to complete this spell at the request of the blacksmith."

"Can't it wait?" Thor pouted.

If he put it aside now for Thor's sake then he would never make it in time. "I'm sorry." Loki said as he kissed his brother. "I'll make it up for you." he promised.

"You better." Thor demanded. "When I come for you tonight, I will expect you ready and waiting for me."

Loki sighed with a smile. "I think I can do that. Is that all you want?"

For a moment, it seemed like Thor was reconsidering his demand to a more specific one.

He couldn't help the teasing side of him from rising, the dark haired God lowered his face slightly and looked at Thor through his eye lashes. "Or do you want me to wait for you prepared? So you can just slide in and claim me again tonight?"

The thought appealed to Thor very much, his face gaining some color that wasn't due to embarrassment. "Have you done something that would warrant me staking my claim on you again?"

Loki purred. "Yes, I've been a naughty boy. Thinking about naughty things that has diverted my attention from your glorious shaft. Will you punish me for it?" he asked hopefully.

"My naughty, naughty brother." Thor whispered, his eyes following the elegant lines of Loki's body where he sat. "How could do that?"

With a shrug of his shoulder, Loki seemed nonchalant about his sin. "Because you promise many things and then forget about them. You leave me in agony from my demands and wishes."

"What promises and wishes?" Thor asked as he took a step closer.

Loki leaned back and squirmed slightly in his seat.

"Do you really want to pick _one_ of all the things I've asked for?" Loki asked with a smile. "Don't you want to do them _all_?"

By now, Thor's mind was racing, trying to figure out all the things that he had promised to do to Loki. There was the promise of taking him in one of the many rooms – that wasn't their bedrooms – in Asgard. Then there was the promise of making him cum ten times in a single session. There was also his promise to do a lot of things to that tight little ass. But also the time he promised to let himself be chained up and let Loki do what he wanted to him. And these were only the beginning of what he remembered he had promised.

_Oh, all the promises._

"I want to take my time and please you in every way possible. Why don't we start tonight and work our way through every promise I've made? One for each night, until I've filled the quota?"

"Hmm." Loki made a face of considering it. "I like that." his smile couldn't hide how pleased he was. "Come to my room tonight and I'll have our first night ready for us to enjoy."

"I like the sound of that." Thor agreed as he leaned forward and kissed his brother. "See you later." he said before leaving the workroom.

Leaving behind a very pleased Loki who was trying to decide on which fantasy he wanted first. He turned his eyes and caught sight of the thick book. He knew he had to go back to work.

"Later. I have to finish the spell first." And so he took the open book and started to read where he left off, his mind full of sexual fantasies.

It took Loki nearly an hour to translate and understand the spell before he could even begin to cast it. It was old and some of the words were complicated and had double meaning which could easily turn the spell into something else. He didn't want to have to do it again, not after all the work he had put into it.

"All right." he told himself as he put the last ingredient beside the bowl of water. A stone for stability, a feather for lightness, and a Jasmine flower for the scent. The Blacksmith was looking for a way to increase their wares and if a little magic from the helping hand of Loki could do it, they were willing to ask. "Let's see how it works."

He put his hands on either side of the bowl, eager to finish and go prepare for his night with Thor.

In a quiet voice he began to chant the spell while his eyes focused on the middle of the bowl. A tiny light was beginning in the middle before it expanded and started to swirl the water in a perfect circle.

The heat from the spell was slowly growing in intensity and Loki couldn't help the smile as he watched the success of his spell.

The water exploded into mist all around him, engulfing Loki in startled surprise. He waved his hand to rid the mist in a series of curses.

"Just perfect. Just fucking perfect." he swore.

Now he had to go back to the book and overlook his spell, trying to figure out what had went wrong. It could take hours. He had ten pages of advance magic in the old runes. It certainly didn't appeal to him.

"Screw this." he said while pulling at his clothes which were beginning to suck up the moisture in the air.

With determinative footsteps he left his workshop as it were, deciding to clean up tomorrow when he continued.

The walk back to his room where he could change his clothes was forgettable uneventful. The double wood doors to his room opened and closed with a simple spell that he had mastered a long time ago. His coat was the first article to go. Followed closely by his shirt, pants, and shoes

In the comfort of his own room, Loki walked around in his underwear.

His skin felt strangely wet and he couldn't get out of the feeling of still standing in the mist inside his workroom. He ran his hands over his arms as if pushing away the sensation before laying down on the bed. With a sigh he let go of his frustration and let himself relax.

His thoughts returning to the promise Thor had made him and he felt both his lips and prick twitch in delight. Oh, all the wonderful things they would do.

One of the first things Loki had done after he and Thor became lovers was to put a silencing spell on his and Thor's rooms. It prevented anyone from overhearing them if they became to loud. And since he liked being loud in the throes of sex, it was a handy spell.

"Hmm. What should we do tonight?" Loki asked himself with a lustful delight. He turned around on the bed and folded his arms under his head, thinking about all the things that he wanted.

The friction against his lower regions was delicious and his bed would serve its purpose.

In his mind, he went through all the plays he wanted and what he would need. Thor wouldn't come until after the last meal of the day, which was in another four hours. So whatever he planned, he had much time to complete it.

Should he go with his bondage dream?

He had always wanted to bind Thor up and torture him sexually until he rode him to completion in an earth shattering orgasm.

Should he go with his orgasm dream?

Force Thor to bring to completion as many times he could take until his brother mounted and fucked him till more completions? Two orgasms in one night had never been a problem but he wanted to experience more of them. He wanted to ride from orgasm to orgasm by the hand of his lover. He wanted to bath in their mixed seed.

Or should he go with his oral dream?

Have Thor suck him until he almost reach his orgasm, and then pull away. Then begin all over again only to pull away before he reached his climax. Build his release up until nothing else mattered to him.

Or should he let Thor fuck him senseless.

Let the big man take him from behind and screw him like a dog in heat, spilling his seed inside him again and again until he could taste it in his throat.

Oh, that one sent shivers down his spine. His rear muscles clenched at the fantasy.

Or maybe he should let Thor fuck him by his open window.

Let the risk of being discovered fuel their lust and force him to keep quiet while he was being fucked from behind.

Loki panted lightly as he could feel the ghost of Thor's hands on his hips. He groaned as his prick took great interest from his fantasies and grew hard against the his underwear.

Feeling trapped in them, Loki pulled of the last of his garments, threw them away and laid back on the cover. The softness rubbing against his hard shaft.

He hadn't noticed when his prick grew to full erection, but he didn't care. It felt too good to wonder about such trivial things.

Alone, he let his hips rock against the cover without letting his hands anywhere near his hard manhood.

"Oh, I know." Loki exclaimed as he remembered something he had put under his bed. He crawled over to the other side and reach under to drag out a small chest. No bigger than for a few things, but perfect for hiding under his bed. He put it in front of him and opened the easy lock.

In front of him rested something that Thor didn't even know about.

He reached in and took out the wood piece, which he had carved in the image of a cock. It was large around the head and thick at the base. He had taken great care of carving it and smoothing it to prevent any splinters from harming him or Thor when used.

With fast hands, he put away the chest again under his bed before rolling over and admiring the fake shaft.

It was truly marvelous. It was almost as big as Thor when he was hard. The thought about using this toy made Loki's insides shake in want.

It would be so much fun and he could use it when they couldn't meet. It would help him relieve some of his tension.

Loki brought the shaft to his lips to kiss the head tenderly. It was so smooth that he couldn't help himself from licking the head. He let his tongue go up the head before he angled it so he could put the tip of his tongue into the tiny hole at the top. Since there was no one but him there it was his moan that filled his ears.

His prick jerked at the sound and Loki couldn't stop his hand from going down to his shaft. His fingers wrapped around it and began to slowly stroke and pull at it.

While his hand played with himself, his mouth became busy with the toy. He swirled his tongue around the head before he began to take the wood inside his mouth.

He felt his lips stretch to accommodate the hard shaft and he began to suck on it.

His mind completely lost track of anything as it submerged into a mist of desire and lust.

When he felt an aching feeling in his stomach he pulled the shaft out of his mouth and began to stroke his prick with vigor. He needed to get of, he needed it.

But no matter how much or hard he jerked his prick, his climax wouldn't come closer.

Loki whimpered in despair. If jerking wasn't enough then he needed more.

He forced himself to stop and reached over to his nightstand where he kept a supply of lubricating oils. It was only for his and Thor's use and there was a similar storage in Thor's room. He took one of the many bottles an when he landed back on his back he let out a moan as his ass contracted on its own.

"Oh, Gods." Loki whispered. "What's happening to me?"

With no care to preparing himself, his body already begging to be filled, he skipped in preparing himself.

For a moment he fumbled with the bottle before he spilled the oil on his bed. Quickly he rolled the toy shaft in it before all was lost. Not caring about the bottle he brought the shaft to his own and rubbed it against his own flesh, rubbing of some of the oil in the process.

Loki whimpered as his prick jumped and became even harder. He had never been this hard so quickly for no reason. It was then a thought struck him.

_Is this because of the spell?_

His body flinched as it demanded for more and Loki couldn't hold back. He spread his legs and planted them on the bed with the flat of his feet on the spread. He held the toy in his hand as he brought it to his ass. His cheeks already spread from his exposed position and it made it easy to find his hole.

When he felt the oily head touch his hole he felt his whole body jerk in an electric shock.

"Oh, sweet God."

Testing to see how much his body could take, Loki was surprised to find – and feel – his body accepting the fake shaft.

As soon as he started to press against his hole he felt his muscles make way and embrace the shaft. Its oily exterior coating his walls as it entered him. With only the head in he was gasping for breath from the feeling of something else spreading him than Thor.

Never had he been able to take Thor's prick inside himself without preparations. It was little doubt in what remained of his mind that this was the work of the spell that had gone wrong.

He pushed more of the shaft in and he he felt his channel stretch and suck in the object. It spread him wide and vulnerable. His head thrown back when it reached as deep as it could inside him. His muscles clenching around it and he could hear the memory of Thor's groans as his passage usually brought out of him when this happened.

Loki began to pull the shaft out of him and he couldn't stop until the head was out of him. When it popped out he let out a startled gasp at being empty. With a quick hand he pushed it inside him again with no gentleness and it hit him deep.

He started to repeat the action and soon his other hand joined in to bring him to completion.

Loki moaned as his hips rocked on the hard object filling his backside, and his hand which was stroking his aching shaft in rhythm. His feet planted firmly on the bed as he spread his legs even wider, giving himself more space to pleasure himself.

"Oh, Gods All Mighty!" he groaned. His right hand gripping the base of the object as he plunged it inside his ass. With no thought, only feeling the pleasure, he threw his head back on the pillow and arched his hips into the air. His muscles clenching in agony around the long, thick object in pulsing lust.

His whole body dripped with sweat and he could feel drops falling from his heated flesh and lading on the bed cover, running down his long neck. Down his legs and thighs. The black hair that he had taken such great pride in styling today lay in a mess around his head. His lips parted as he gasped in breaths while his hand didn't slow down.

The hard shaft was being jerked in rapid, powerful strokes. The head of his prick disappearing and re-appearing in his fist.

"Yes." He moaned. "Yes. It's so good. Like that. Harder. Harder." he coaxed himself. "Fuck me. Fuck me!" he continued. "Oh, yes." he hissed. "It feels so good." He turned his head into the pillow.

"Faster." he panted. "Harder." his hands moving as fast as they could. "Deeper." he forced the object as deep inside him as he could but he still trashed his head on the pillow with his brow knitted.

"No. No good. Not enough." he said whining, his body not able to reach its peak.

"Why isn't it enough? Why?" He thrust the toy as deep inside him as he could, searching for the spot that would make him see stars and take his breath away.

"Oh." he crooned before he pulled the toy out, let it fall to the bed, and pushed his own fingers inside himself. Two fingers searched for the spot, stretching and fingering himself. When he found the spot he almost lifted of the bed, mouth open and trying not to lose it but his reaction caused his fingers to slip and he lost the spot.

"No. No. No." he tried to find it again but it was impossible. With his feet planted firmly against the bed he pushed himself up and rolled onto his side. The knuckles of the hand that was making the most of his prick rubbed against the soft material.

Loki keened as he felt a soft ache in his wrist. He pushed his face into the fabric and writhed, long legs pushing against the cover, back arched, hair heavy with sweat, until finally, finally, he came.

In long shot of cum, he spilled over his hand and onto the bed. Moans of satisfaction filled his room as his mind blanked out everything.

It was so intense that it took Loki minutes before he regained some sense of awareness. Tired and sleep tickling his eyes when he felt that something wasn't right.

His fingers touching a part of him that should be just as tired as the rest of him.

He was still hard.

* * *

_**Thor**_ walked through the long hallway that lead to his brother's room. Dinner had come and gone and no one had seen his brother. It wasn't unusual that he sometimes missed a meal, but never had no one had any idea where he was. Sigyn having sought out his brother in his workroom shortly before dinner but found him gone.

Since no one outside the royal family were allowed near the bedrooms of Odin she wasn't able to check there and just as well. Otherwise Thor feared that he would send her through the window and into the fountain.

He knew the game of pretending that they were only brother's and close friends, but it was hard when Loki had become so desirable that lately there were proposals everywhere. Both men and women paid him equal interest. The only thing that suppressed Thor's jealousy was that Loki was only his.

Every time he held and made love to Loki he knew that was a fact. Just the same as he was only Loki's.

Then again it helped that Sigyn wasn't a man. If that had been the case it would really end bad.

When he arrived outside Loki's bedroom it was so quiet that he almost thought his brother wasn't there. But that was only the protection of Loki's spell working. He could see the slight shading on the door handle that gave away that it was doing its work. It was really a miniscule thing, most wouldn't notice it if they didn't know what to look for.

With no hesitation he put his hand on the handle and opened the door and let himself in.

* * *

**_He_** was so deep inside his body that he didn't hear the door to his room open.

Not even when he heard the gasp did it shake him back to his senses. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was to quench the fire raging inside of him.

Loki was once again on his back, with his legs spread wide and the toy fucking him while his hand jerked him of. His hips moved in an untimely rhythm, his eyes shut tight and his breath came in pants.

When a hand was placed on his leg he didn't look up, but when it traveled up to his prick he couldn't help but want to know what his reward would be, already knowing that it was Thor in his room.

Their parents had not been by for years, no reason to visit his room, and no other dared go near the family wing. Which left Thor.

A finger trailed up to his prick and while he slowed down her own hand it didn't stop as the finger trailed up his flesh, causing a chain reaction in his blood.

"Oh, yes. Again." he begged.

With gentle fingers he pried away Loki's hand from his prick and took up the action himself.

"What's this, dear brother?" Thor asked while his hand moving slowly up and down. Causing gasp with every touch.

"I want you." Loki said as he looked intently on Thor. "I need to feel you inside me. Fill me up like you never have. Stretch me until I break. Please, brother. I need you to extinguish the fire inside me."

"And why should I do it, dear brother?" The older man teased.

Loki squirmed on the bed. "Please." he begged.

"Please... what?"

In a flash Loki pulled away from Thor's hand and turned around on the bed, on all four. With the toy still inside his wet hole he looked over his shoulder at Thor.

"Fuck me, brother." he demanded. "I want to feel your hands on me."

The view was too much for Thor and his prick took immediate interest, filling up and straining against his breaches, wanting to play too.

"As you wish." he mumbled before he started to take of his own clothes. When he was naked he joined Loki on the bed, the other man haven't moved from his position, only wiggling his butt at him the whole time.

With strong fingers he gripped the base of the wooden object and pushed it inside even deeper, causing Loki to jerk violently in shock forward.

"Do you like that?" Thor asked in a deep voice, already taking the top. "Do you like it when I push this deeper into you?" demonstrating his meaning by doing it again.

"Yes. Yes!" Loki said loudly each time. "I love it."

"Tell me what it feels like." he demanded.

Loki lowered his head for a minute before the toy was once more pushed inside him and his head was thrown back.

"It's big. So big. Almost as big as you. It fills me. Tortures me. Fucks me. Takes me. Oh Gods its so big." Loki confessed.

"Do you want to come on this thing?" Thor drawled as he pulled it out more than halfway before thrusting it in again, his knuckles brushing against Loki's skin.

"I want to come on you. Only you can make me cum. Please! I need something bigger."

"Something bigger huh? Like my cock?" Thor leaned forward over Loki's back, letting the sweat coat his chest. The heat from Loki's skin stimulating his senses.

"Yes. Your cock. Please. I need your cock. Only your cock can satisfy my body."

"Good boy." The elder brother complimented. He pulled the toy out of Loki's rear, causing the younger man to whimper at the absent.

He admired the toy for a minute, the authenticity of the object, before letting it roll onto the cover, forgotten. Thor put a hand on Loki's behind and parted the cheeks to look at the red, stretched hole. With the lack of something filling it, it quivered and contracted in need. The muscles already loose and ready for him.

"Look at this." Thor teased with a finger ghosting across the hole. "Already so ready for me, waiting for me to plunge in and fuck you like you want." He circled the hole once. "It's begging me to enter it."

"Yes, please, yes. Enter me with that hard cock of yours. Fuck me until I can't stand. Make me cum on your shaft. Again. Again. And Again." Loki continued to beg, his body not able to stand the emptiness anymore. "Fuck me until this heat is over."

He was tempted. Really tempted to do just that, but there was something that held him back. A promise he had made over the years that had never come to pass. A smirk played on his lips and his prick jerked in approval, even if it meant it being neglected.

He twisted his hand before three fingers slipped inside the hole easily. Loki screamed at the intrusion in approval. The oil coating the fingers and making them slippery. They crooked and found the spot that sent Loki even higher, making him scream at the top of his lungs incoherently.

"Good thing your spell is in place otherwise all nine realms would hear you right now." Thor teased as his fingers assaulted the spot again and again, making his younger brother writhe under his hands. "Think how others would blush from seeing you like this. So open. So wanton. So slutty. And only mine." he growled the last part possessively.

Thor pulled out enough to fold a fourth finger together with the other three and pushed inside again, this time finding a little resistance around the hole but it quickly melted away. His thumb hitting warm, slippery skin with each thrust his hand made. Although his prick was left alone, Thor enjoyed the display of his hand fucking Loki. It even brought his own pleasure to new heights.

"Do you think you can take more?" he asked seductively. "Can you take my whole hand? Feel me fuck your tight ass with my whole fist? Do you think you can take it?" his own face flushing from the idea and it had a similar affect on Loki.

"Anything you give me, I can take." Loki panted. "Please fill me. I need all of you."

Despite their current situation and lust raging wild, Thor felt his heart flutter in his chest. With a tender smile he bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on the lower back of Loki.

"I love you." he whispered before returning his attention to the task at hands.

He pulled out his fingers and with the oil already staining his hand and some that dripped from Loki's backside, he coated the rest of his hand. Even stretched and took some from the spilled content of the bottle that lay forgotten on the bed on a damp spot of fabric. All the way to his wrist was paid attention to.

Thor placed his hands on Loki's ass and sat up even closer, giving him better leverage. His fingers stroked the skin and teased as he guided his hand to its final destination.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a breathless tone, getting a nod in return from the waiting man beneath him.

He started with one finger against the hole, teasing, before two more joined it. Pressing against the border and easing the tips of his fingers in. He folded the last two fingers into his hand, making a cone so to speak. Mindful of his nails he pressed on, accepting every grunt and groan Loki made to his intrusion. Soon he was knuckles deep and the next obstacle was before him. He felt resistance from the ring of muscles and waited patently for it to loosen up before pressing on. He could feel his knuckles press against the skin, asking for entrance. Then, he felt his knuckles enter beyond the tight ring.

It was all of a sudden so easy, no hinder and nothing that stood in his way as the body of his lover swallowed his whole hand all the way up to its wrist.

Loki moaned at the extraordinary feeling. He had felt the resistance his body had against the hand and for a moment thought that it would be impossible to get the whole hand inside when all of a sudden the knuckles passed through and slipped inside just as easily as Thor's prick did during their sessions.

He had never felt anything like this before. He felt the fingers of his beloved touch him deeper than anything had ever done. He could feel everything about the hand inside him and it took his breath away.

"Inside." he gasped. "You're inside."

Thor leaned forward, slightly shifting his hand in the process, to plant another kiss on Loki's body. "I'm so proud of you, my love." he said in true pride.

Carefully he pulled the hand out slightly, not even a centimeter, folded his fingers into a fist to make sure his nails didn't cut Loki on the inside, before he pushed it back.

It started slow, Thor pulling his fist back just slightly back before pushing it back in. He could read from his lover's body that even this was enough to cause ripples of intense pleasure.

After what felt like an eternity Thor gained confidence and began to pull back even more before he pushed back in even more forcefully. Neither had a sense of time but even that slightly rougher pace was transformed into an even more rough pace.

Loki's flesh accepted and parted for Thor's fist as he finally was almost brutally fisting his brother, making him scream his name while trying to bury his face into the bed.

His knuckles brushing against that special spot inside Loki until it brought him to a crashing orgasm. The loose muscles tensed and contracted around his fist. Squeezing him until he thought his hand would pop out.

Then, all of a sudden, Loki had a second orgasm on top of his first. It was the most amazing things Thor had ever seen. Loki's body tensed and jerked under the assault of two orgasms. His seed spilling in long ribbons under his body as he screamed his release.

When the intensity finally released Loki from its grip, Thor could only watch as the body before him collapsed onto the bed. With extra carefulness, Thor eased his fist out of his brother's body and let it fall into his lap, warm and oily.

Loki moaned as his body buzzed in harmony to his orgasms.

Thor just sat there and let Loki bask in the afterglow. Who was he kidding? He too shared some of it and the knowledge that he had been the reason for it caused pride to grow in his chest.

But that wasn't the only thing that was growing.

Thor crawled over Loki and let his body slide against the delicious backside, letting Loki feel his desire and need against his abused backside.

"We are not finished here." Thor said, pushing against Loki before pulling back and rolling the other onto his back. "I think it's time I got to make some of my fantasies come true now."

With Loki so boneless it took not much strength to part his legs and slide home into the warm heat he was so familiar with. There was none resistance as he filled Loki, only moans and whimpers as he wrapped his arms around Loki's body and lifted them up into sitting position.

Loki sank down even further on the hard shaft and whimpered as he felt his own body react to it. The spell wasn't over yet and it made him groan in despair. He just sat there on Thor's shaft, to tired to do anything at the moment. Thor reached for something and Loki opened his eyes enough to see the Cheshire Cat smile on his brother's face, then he felt a new pressure against his backside.

"Since you enjoyed this so much before I came here I think I should have some joy from it too."

That was all Thor said before he pushed the wooden shaft against Loki's hole, beside his own buried shaft, and let it stretch Loki even more from the double entry.

"Ooh!" Loki whimpered. Not able to say anything.

"You'll have to do better than that, my dear brother." Thor whispered against his ear before moving both his own and the toy inside Loki.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**, outside the royal wing in the accompanying garden that was connected stood Sigyn and looked up at the balcony that she knew belonged to Prince Loki. The lights were still on in the chamber and it made Sigyn smile as she imagined what her secret crush were doing at the moment.

Reading books? Relaxing from a stressful day? Dreaming for a lover to keep him company?

She had no idea what he was doing but it didn't stop her from dreaming about the dark haired, pale skinned prince of Asgard. The stars were gazing down at her and she knew she had to leave before the guards thought she was up to no good.

* * *

**_At the break of dawn_**, Loki laid on his side gazing at the growing light that chased away the darkness. His body was completely tired and he wanted nothing but to close his eyes when an arm sneaked around his waist.

"Feeling better now, dear brother?" Thor asked with sleep in his own voice.

He really couldn't complain. Through out the night, his oafish brother had fulfilled several of his promises and some fantasies that they never shared before. He had never known his body could endure so much pleasure.

Loki made a halfhearted attempt to snort but failed from the lack of energy.

"The spell wore of long ago. The last five hours was purely your own stamina." Loki yawned.

Thor buried his face in the nape of Loki's neck, breathing in the sweet scent that was only his Loki. Sleep overpowering him and he felt his eyes close against his will.

"Hmm. I love you." he mumbled before succumbing to sleep.

The endearment touched deep in Loki's heart. He clasped his hand over Thor's and closed his eyes too, falling into a dream filled sleep.

"I love you too."

THE END


End file.
